


Best Part of Waking Up

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short slice of life from Bruce and Tony's lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into this writing thing. Beta'd and made infinitely better by Poisontaster.

Tony blinked himself awake slowly. A lifelong pattern of irregular sleep and insomnia had been beaten down by his relationship with Pepper, who had expected Tony to come to bed at a reasonable hour and stay in bed for what she considered a decent amount of time. When they’d broken up, Tony had expected that he’d revert right back to his habits of old, but then had come this… he didn’t want to use the word relationship, but whatever it was with Bruce, it had dealt a death blow to staying up all night. And according to Pepper, he was a much nicer person to be around these days.

When Bruce decided it was time for dinner, he didn’t say anything to Tony, didn’t insist that Tony shut down as well, but the lab was too quiet and lonely with Bruce not there, and so he’d shut down as well, following Bruce to the kitchen.

Neither of them were particularly good cooks, but the mistakes were hilarious, and Tony had every decent delivery restaurant on speed dial for the nights that the attempt was too terrible to even contemplate eating. 

They’d linger over whatever they ended up eating, and then they’d clean the kitchen, and then they’d spend a few hours playing video games, talking, planning research projects for the next day. Sometimes the other Avengers would come up to discuss the latest mad scientist or where else Cap might look for Bucky. 

And then Bruce would _look_ at Tony, and Tony would just know that it was time to send everyone home, to set JARVIS to watching over the entrances, and head to bed. 

Last night, Bruce had been clearly tired out from the two back-to-back fights over the weekend, and so they’d just stripped down to their boxers, brushed their teeth, and then fallen into bed and into each other’s arms, where they kissed softly, but didn’t go any further.

But now there was soft light filtering through the window, and when Tony turned his head, he saw that Bruce was also awake, blinking at him blearily. Tony pressed his closed mouth against Bruce’s and then said, “Don’t go far. I have a plan.”

Bruce’s smile was blinding, and Tony knew that Bruce had a pretty good idea of what that plan might entail, but first things first. Tony slid out of the bed, and made his way to the right-side bathroom, hearing Bruce do the same on the other side of the room. Stripping out of his boxers quickly, he focused on emptying his bladder, washing his hands, brushing his teeth, and splashing some water on his face before returning.

It only took Bruce a few more moments to finish his own ablutions, and then they were both back in the bed, which hadn’t even lost all of their body heat. This time, when Bruce reached for him, Tony didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, letting their tongues tangle as Bruce’s large hand came up to cradle the back of Tony’s head, tipping it so that they were at the perfect angle for each other.

Tony rolled them, pinning Bruce to the bed, with his hands on either side of Bruce’s shoulders and his groin pressed up firmly against Bruce’s. Neither of them were all the way hard just yet, but they were both getting there, and Tony groaned into Bruce’s mouth when he felt Bruce’s cock thicken even further against him.

For a moment he considered whether he wanted to take the time to prep one or the other of them for fucking, but then Bruce rocked his hips, and Tony decided that this was just fine. He pushed up a little way, making room for his hand between them, wrapping it around both of their cocks to their best of his ability.

It only took Bruce a moment to snake one of his hands in between as well, lacing his fingers with Tony’s and guiding them both into a slow stroke. 

Unlike so many times before, there was no hurry, no desperation. Just the slowly rising pleasure of their loose grip, the taste of toothpaste, which Tony wouldn’t have put on the list of things that made him hot, but kissing Bruce like this made him rethink that. The rising heat between them made Tony groan and twist his hand a bit more firmly. 

He was starting to leak, and so was Bruce, slicking the path that their hands were following, smoothing the way. He found that he needed to be closer to Bruce, and pulled his hand away, letting him settle more firmly into the cradle of Bruce’s hips, and when Bruce moved his hand as well he started to thrust slowly, his cock cradled in the cut of Bruce’s pelvis, Bruce’s cock pressed against Tony’s belly.

Each thrust of his hips was met by the lift of Bruce’s, his lips were starting to feel raw and swollen from kissing and kissing and kissing, and it didn’t matter, he just needed to have this, for as long as Bruce was willing to give it to him. “Fuck,” he moaned, as Bruce shifted just a little, pushing Tony’s cock into an even better position for this.

And to think, Tony used to think that frottage was boring. God, was he grateful to be wrong.

Suddenly, Bruce twisted his face to the side, sucking in a deep breath, and below Tony, he bucked hard, just once, and the space between them was filled with warm wetness. Tony pulled back just enough to watch the pleasure wash over Bruce’s face, keeping his pace even and smooth as Bruce twitched his way through the aftershocks of what appeared to be a really good orgasm. 

Only when Bruce turned his face back to look at Tony and said, “What are you waiting for?” did Tony realize just how desperate he was to come. 

He didn’t resist the urge to say, “I had to watch the most gorgeous person I’ll see all day, first,” though.

Bruce blushed even through the flush from his orgasm. Slowly, Tony was teaching him to accept that he meant the compliments that he gave as often as he could. Instead of arguing, Bruce grabbed a handful of Tony’s ass, and said, “Come on, already. I want to see you finish for me.”

Tony didn’t need any more invitation, rocking a little more forcefully, pressing the head of his cock into Bruce’s hip, loving the heat and the wet. Leaning down, he stole another kiss. When Bruce bit his lip, though, it was enough to push Tony over the edge into his own orgasm, a long, slow slide into pleasure that was deep enough to swallow him whole.

When he opened his eyes, he was not surprised to see the naked affection on Bruce’s face, and he couldn’t help but smile helplessly in return. He also couldn’t help thinking that they needed to start every day like this, because it was often the most relaxed Bruce was the whole day. 

“Thank you,” he said, dropping a quick peck onto Bruce’s lips. “I needed that.”

“We both needed that today, I think,” Bruce said. “And after all, the best part of waking up with another genius is that we tend to be on the same page about what we both need.”

“You’ve got that right,” Tony said, and rolled to the side, grimacing a little at the mess they’d made of each other. “And I think another thing we can both agree on is that we both need showers before we head to the lab.”

“You think?” Bruce grinned at him and leaned in to drop a quick kiss on Tony’s mouth. “Race you there - winner has to scrub the loser’s back.”

“Shouldn’t that be the other way around?” Tony asked, but he was already throwing back the covers and climbing out of the bed.

“Did I forget to mention, the loser has to keep his hands to himself?” Bruce grinned and started to walk _really fast_ to the bathroom closest to him.

“No fair!” Tony yelled as he started to give chase.


End file.
